The Angel's Curse
by Dreams-ofthe-Super-Imaginitive
Summary: Skylar is a special girl, and not just because she's a Shadowhunter. She's been blessed two times by the Angel Ithuriel. Once when he was trapped in a clockwork angel and the second time when his blood was taken unwillingly and put into her unborn great grandparents, Jace and Clarissa. As she fights demons alongside her Parabatai she sees it as a curse.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Skylar felt the familiar pain of a stele on skin as her best friend Caitlen marked her. But this was no ordinary mark this was her Parabatai mark. This vow connected them to each other in a bond that was more than brothers or in their case sisters. The room was cold but that was expected. They were underground in the Silent Brother's City otherwise known as The City of Bones. Unlike the outside world the city did not change with the time. There was no modernization; even in their means of transport the Silent Brothers still used a carriage. The City had a beauty unto itself but one would never want to be trapped here at night as this is where the dead are buried. The Silent Brothers that were with them helped them complete the ritual and then she felt it, the connection she had to Caitlen and she couldn't imagine living without that between them. She knew she would always need Caitlen as Caitlen would need her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
Skylar let out and irritated yell as her throwing dagger missed the center of the target by and inch. "Damn you Church!" She loved the cat but sometimes her could get in the way. At the moment he was winding himself around her legs and had tried to use her as a scratching post. Which messed up her footing making her throw off. " You know," said Caitlen, her voice echoing in the vast-open spaced training room, "we do fight demons. You really shouldn't let a poofball like Church mess you up like that Sky." Hearing Caitlen's voice suddenly behind her did not startle her, and not just because she was a Shadowhunter. Caitlen was her parabatai and she could always feel her when she was around. Church growled at Caitlen. "Good boy Church, attack the insulting lady," Skylar said in a rude manner.  
Caitlen rolled her eyes. She's was used to Sky's attitude and was really the only one who put up with it. She ignored Church's threatening stance. He really only did like Sky. It was fitting seeing as Sky's family, the Herondales, brought him to the New York institute from London and here he had lived for quite some time. Her own family, the Lightwoods, were the head of the institute. Most of the time the institute wasn't passed down through families, but somehow they has kept it for a few generations. "Vanessa wanted me to come and tell you that you need to clean up and come down to the dining room." "Oh come on! I was gonna go to the library. Why do I have to come and eat. Maybe I'm not hungry. And anyways why do you called your mom by her first name. Do you do that in front of her. You know she'd hate that. " " Come on Sky just do what she says. You don't have to be a pain in the butt you know. I don't care what you say about how it's in the genes. You know that doesn't work on me. I don't think it works on anybody. They just let you get away with it because... " Caitlen let out a big sigh. " Nevermind. Just come down. Ok? " " Why do you act like I don't know what your talking about Caitlen. I don't want your sympathy. You of all people should know that. Ill come down. Don't wait for me." Caitlen gave her a look. A ' you better come down look', and then walked out the open doorway with Church following her from a distance. Not liking the tense emotions that both of them gave off. Skylar stared around the room. The deep grooves in walls from bad aim when she was first learning to throw a daggers. The high ceilings with a small window to let in some light. Though most of their light they got from the eery glow of the witchlight. The room was as wide as it was long. Allowing for many Shadowhunters to train or practice at the same time. There were rows of weapons along the walls which she knew the names of and how to use them. This room was where she came when she needed to think. She could put all her emotions into parrying with invisible opponents with a sword or simply throwing daggers at targets. Her favored choice. While Caitlen was good with a bow and favored choice, the saber. They were both very tall girls, but otherwise didn't look much alike. Caitlen was deeply tanned from her days in Florida before she moved to New York when she was ten. She had straight pitch black hair with a pair of baby blue eyes. Skylar paled in comparison. She had unruly wavy red hair that reached mid back and pale skin. The only thin she loved about herself were here eyes. A deep blue that captured your gaze. They had always been in the Herondale family. But when she was mad they got a flint of stormy gray in them that surprised people. Skylar sighed and stretched as she stood up. She had probably waited to long to get downstairs and didn't have time to clean up so she headed to the elevator sweaty and still in her gear. When she opened the dining hall doors she looked around. There were three chandeliers one hanging high over the table and two smaller ones that hung lower on opposite sides of the room. The one nearest to the kitchen has always swung slightly from side to side for as long as she could remember. The floors were still stone from when the institute has resembled a castle as were the walls though at the bottom they were wood. As she turned her gaze to the table she realized everyone was staring at her. Vanessa, Caitlen's mom and also the head of the institute sat at the head of the table and on her right her husband Gabriel. On her left sat Caitlen herself with the seat next to her saved for Skylar. Across from Caitlen sat Magnus which was no surprise seeing as he often visited. Simon would be here if he could, but though he was the only vampire that could walk in sunlight he still could not step on holy ground. Caitlin's older brother Joseph , who at the age of 19 was considered old enough to attend Clave meetings and should be going out visiting other institutes to experience and find new techniques, was next to the seat saved for Skylar. Young little Marcy, one of three servants, had paused in the middle of pouring Gabriel some water and the cup was soon to overflow. Edmund the second servant was no where to be found but you could here Carmen singing in the kitchen. As her eyes continued to wonder over the faces at the table she noticed a new one next to Magnus. He had startling green eyes and and his thick hair was unusual. It was brown with black streaks through it. You could tell it was natural though and not dyed. He has long legs and I knew he was taller then me. Which was rare to find. His tight shirt stretched across his broad muscular chest, but he did not bulge with muscle. Instead he was lean. I suddenly became aware that I was staring at him but before I could look away I heard a gasp of surprise. Marcy who had been not been watching the cup as it filled up had let it overflow and it had spilled all over Gabriel. Vanessa ignored this and cleared her throat calling my attention to her. " Skylar, I see you have noticed the new facet to our institute. This is Liam."


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the TMI characters or the TID characters. I only own the ones I created. Please review and feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter 2**  
Skylar ignored Vanessa's formal introduction and took her seat next to Caitlen; which also happened to be across from Liam. Vanessa let out an exasperated sigh. "Skylar Herondale, for once could you stand to be polite. You didn't even clean up. You could at least try not to be rude." " Oh dear. I'm so very sorry Vanessa. I didn't know we would be having a guest of honor tonight. Please excuse my manners," she said without emotion, but clearly being her usual sarcastic self. Planting a sickly sweet smile on her face Skylar turned to face Liam and said, " Hi! I'm Skylar, and if you haven't already noticed, I'm about the only person here who knows how to have fun." Skylar stood up abruptly, her chair screeching across the stone floor, and stalked off through the doors.

Laying on one of the beams that supported the ceiling in the library, with Church behind her head, Skylar sat with a copy of "The Chamber of Secrets". Even though most of the library held spell books and Shadowhunter books along with some they were not allowed to see, there was one whole book shelf with just regular mundane books. ( If you have not read the series I have based this off a mundane is a human, mortal.) One book shelf may seem small, but the library was huge. It was one of the biggest being almost as big as the training room. So the book shelves it held went from one end of the room to the other. You could find books from as late as the 1500s just in the mundie section. It was usually dim because not that many people came in here besides herself and she used her own witchlight to read by. Skylar would read almost anything. She loved all books and you could find her reading anything as long as they had it.  
Skylar must have been very distracted in her thoughts because she had not noticed someone else come in until the door thudded shut. As she got on her knees she looked down to see Liam looking at the rows of books and searching through the mundane section as he plucked a novel off the shelf as if he knew exactly where it was. Not wanting to be seen she crept along the beam to go hide in the shadows, but there must have been a nail sticking out or something else because suddenly she was hanging like a monkey from the beam with the book caught between her bare feet. Church, who could care less about her precarious position, jumped down brushing her legs as he went by. Liam wouldn't have noticed her, but as the cat hit her feet the book went down with him hitting the floor with a soft thud right next to Liam. He looked down and then, as if wondering why a book would be falling from the ceiling, looked up to see her dangling above him. He chuckled and asked, " Now what's  
a brave and fearless Shadowhunter doing hanging like a monkey off the ceiling?" She ignored him and dropped soundlessly to the ground unlike her book and stood upright. As she went to pick up her book to put it back on the shelf she realized Liam had gotten it first and was looking at it with curiosity. " Now I don't have much interest in literature, but is this really a great piece. You could be reading something with so much more thought and intelligence then this silly riff raff, " said Liam. Skylar looked at him incredulously and told him in a mocking tone, " For one we live in a world of 'this silly riff raff '. And two, I happen to think all books are great literature. And all literature differs from one another, but it is not the text that makes it different. It is by who it is read and how it is read that creates the opinions put on books. I can like Harry Potter and also like Pride and Prejudice as well," she said pointing at the other book he was holding with a smirk on her face. "Well then" he said " if you know books as much as you think you do, quote Pride and Prejudice." " I'm not going to give you a quote when you won't even know what it is. You may have read the book, but you obviously don't know it. Thank you very much for ruining my favorite room. I'll leave you to it then." She turned around about to stalk once again out of another room, but before she could he grabbed her wrist. "Wait! I'm sorry." She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and turned back to face him looking furious. " Do. Not. Touch. Me. Do you understand that. Never do that again." " I-I-I'm sorry truly I won't." She glared at him before turning to walk out the door. Just as she was about to open the door, it opened for her and Caitlen's face peeked in. Seeing Skylar she said, "ahh. I knew I'd find you here Sky." Then as of noticing her facial expression for the first time, looked shocked and asked, " Sky? What's wrong?," with a confused expression on her face. Sky moved past her and Caitlen saw Liam standing in the back with a unreadable expression on his face and Caitlen, meeting his gaze, gave him a sympathetic look at having to feel Skylar's wrath, before she turned to follow after her.  
Skylar knew Caitlen was following her so she took the servants stairs so she could lock the door behind her. She knew Caitlen could take the elevator, but the old thing was rickety and slower than running down the narrow passage. She made it to the institute door and walked out. She wouldn't be locked out since any Shadowhunter could get in and she had her daggers with her and a platinum whip that wound around her wrist like a bracelet. It was something that had run in the Lightwood family, but Caitlen didn't use it an had given it to her on her twelfth birthday five years ago before they became parabatai. As she ran down the steps and out the gates she thought of Liam and how he had touched her. She didn't let any guy touch her, not even Gabriel who was like a father figure. She hadn't been touched in years, but Liam's touch wasn't mean. Even though he grabbed her wrist to stop her from going, he had had a gentle touch. He didnt grip her wrist so tight her bones protested, but held it lightly as if it was made of porcelain. But she wasn't delicate and breakable she thought angrily. She was strong and didnt need someone to look after her. It was different with Caitlin. Caitlen didn't treat her like she was incapable. She simply had her back as Skylar had hers. Skylar let her thoughts wonder and she thought of hands reaching down to pick her up and cuddle her and then those same hands, only more aged with many scars and small indentions from what looked like child's teeth. And one of those hands held a small slender knife that glinted in the sunlight and the other hand reached out for her wrist that had scars crossed all over it, some still red and healing. Skylar flinched away from the memories,shaking her head. She had reached one of the small parks in New York. The noise of the city dampened by the the trees. She walked over to the small pond and sat down on the damp grass laying on her back she stared at the night sky. With all of the stars out and a pale crescent moon hidden behind clouds, or what was most likely smog from the city. She felt something near her foot and sat up to see a mallard duck looking at her. It probably thought she was one of the regular people who came by to give the ducks bread. She backed away from it but every time she moved it moved with her. She moved her hands in a shooing motions saying, "get away you damn beast. I mean it. I'll pluck out your feathers and feed you to my cat." She heard a deep chuckle behind her and heard Liam say, "so your weakness is ducks." She sucked in a small gasp of surprise and asked, " how'd you find me?" She knew Caitlen had been trying to follow her in the institute, but did not expect Liam to find her. "Tracking spell," he said. "And before you go and start yelling at me about going into your room, just know that I didn't. Whatever made you trip up on the beam in the library, cut you and your blood dripped down." "Well aren't you a smarty," she said with a role of her eyes, but she couldn't help a small grin that snuck up on her face. "Ha! So you do smile. Your not all smirks and sarcastic comments after all at you?" He smiled a little and came and sat next to her after shooing the duck away. "I'm sorry about what happened in the library,... Skylar... Right? Well anyways I am sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." She looked sad but then smiled at him and said, "cross your heart, swear to die." "Sprinkle demon blood in my eye." He saw a flash of emotion in her eyes, but before he could see what it was her eyes cleared up and she smiled at him as she stood. "Come on," she said, "we should head back to the institute.


End file.
